


are you gonna be my love? (are you gonna be mine?)

by colorfuldreams



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: College AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake Dating, LITERALLY, Modern AU, They have HISTORY, fake dating au, they in lovvveee and won't admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfuldreams/pseuds/colorfuldreams
Summary: Merik needs to get a girlfriend and no, it’s not because he spends his spare time watching korean dramas and needs to get a life. No, it’s because he made the horrendous mistake of telling his father, who has the personality and the emotional range of a wooden door, that he already has a girlfriend and doesn’t need to be set up by his father.modern, fake dating, college au of our favorites.





	are you gonna be my love? (are you gonna be mine?)

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably going to updated painstakingly slow so i'm sorry for that!

Merik needs to get a girlfriend and no, it’s not because he spends his spare time watching korean dramas and needs to get a life. No, it’s because he made the horrendous mistake of telling his father, who has the personality and the emotional range of a wooden door, that he already has a girlfriend and doesn’t need to be set up by his father. And as Vivia was not coming back home for Christmas, he had no real buffer between his dad and the fact that he has just created a huge and terrible lie. So what do you do when you’re in a crisis and need a fake girlfriend? Well, get on his knees and beg his friends of course.

“Come on Kullen, are you sure you don’t know anyone that’s free this break that can act as my fake girlfriend? I’ll pay them whatever they want” begged Merik, almost getting on his knees in front of his smirking best friend and his girlfriend, Ryber, equally mischievous.

“Dude, you know that you could just lie to your dad and say that your ‘girlfriend’ is busy or needs to go back to her family or that she doesn’t celebrate Christmas.” Kullen said smirking, shooting a look at Ryber, who is struggling to contain her laughter. 

“I already told him in my rage that I could bring her with me and you know that my dad is very religious. If I brought home anyone that wasn’t a christian, I’d probably be homeless and penniless” He sighed, cringing at the memory of his fight with his dad and wished he could take everything back. Merik turned to Ryber with pleading eyes and clasped her hands in a last attempt to get someone, anyone to help him. “Please Ryber, help me out here. Is there anyone you could ask who would be willing?” Merik dropped his head and closed his eyes in prayer, hoping, wishing that she would save him.  
“Well...” Ryber took in a deep breath as Merik’s head shot up.  
“Well?”  
“Well, I might know a girl who is free but... well. You’d take anyone right?” she questioned, hints of mischief floating in her eyes. But Merik didn’t care, all he needed was someone to take with him so he doesn’t look pathetic.  
“Yes, yes anyone. I’ll even pay them.”He pleaded, looking at her with hopeful eyes.  
“I know just the person.”

Safiya never planned on becoming Merik Nihar’s, resident water enthusiast and overall recluse, girlfriend. Yet, when Ryber asked her, pleaded her, she couldn’t say no. Actually that’s a lie, she did say no. Plenty of times. But Ryber Fortiza doesn’t take no for an answer. 

“No, no, no, and no. Absolutely not. There is no way, not in hell, not in a parallel universe that I will become Merik Nihar’s girlfriend.” She shuddered as she said the word girlfriend as if it was poison.

“Come on Safi, do me a favor here. The boy is absolutely desperate and will even pay you to do it! It’s not like you have anywhere to go during break other than mope around in a bar and Iseult is gone with Aeduan for a vacation. Plus, if you play your cards right you can even torture him for the break. Wouldn’t that be fun?” Ryber looked at her with a silent smile, like she knew she had trapped Safi. Goddamn her and how well she knew me. But 3 weeks? With Merik Nihar of all people? Destroyer of her dreams? Annoying kdrama nerd? The boy who kissed her and then never talked to her again? No, being with him would be hell. She already had to spend a whole semester with him and his bossy ass. But revenge sounded nice. Who knows, maybe being his fake girlfriend will be the perfect opportunity to get back at him for what he did to her.

“Fiiiine” she sighed, “But only on the condition that he pays me and owes me a favor.” Ryber smiled wide and assured her that all will be well. God, this better be worth it.


End file.
